


spring air

by lostinforest



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam's magical hands, Angst, Cabeswater - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Healing, M/M, Magical Realism, Miniaturka, Pining, Polski | Polish, adansey nation, po polsku, short but full of adansey feels, they're in love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: Miniaturka wypełniona magią Cabeswater i uczuciami.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	spring air

Po każdej kłótni, gdy Adam z cichą zaciętością wychodził z jego pokoju w Monmouth Manufacturing, Gansey czuł jak jakieś naczynie w jego piersi pęka i kilka kawałków gubi się. Nie znał ich kształtu ani faktury, ale brak był niemal namacalny; to tak, jakby znaczył palcem krawędź filiżanki i nagle skaleczyłby opuszek o pustkę, której nie powinno tam być.

Kiedy emocje opadały, szedł do niego, by je odzyskać i na powrót skleić w całość.

Czasem mu się nie udawało i czuł wtedy ten rodzaj bólu, którego nie dało się rozmasować ani wyleczyć.

*

Cabeswater rozścieliło przed nim złocistą ścieżkę z kruchych liści, która skrzyła się w promieniach słońca zaglądającego przez gałęzie. Szedł pewnie, bo wiedział, czego szuka i nie bał się odkryć przed lasem swoich zamiarów. W jednej ręce trzymał termos z kawą i dwie małe kanapki owinięte brązowym papierem.

Jesienny dywan nagle, bez żadnej logiki i wbrew prawom świata natury, ustąpił miejsca miękkiej trawie, nienaturalnie szmaragdowej i mokrej od rosy. Gansey bez wahania zdjął buty i poczuł pod stopami relaksujący chłód.

Adam leżał na plecach, z przymkniętymi powiekami i twarzą zwróconą ku płytkiej sadzawce, w której tłoczyły się kwiaty pontederii. Ich zgaszona niebieskość wyłamywała się przekornie na tle zielonkawej wody.

Gansey podszedł cicho i przysiadł obok niego, dopiero teraz zauważając, że wokół jego głowy rozkwitały białe kwiaty, których nazwy nie potrafił wskazać. Przestraszył się nagle tego, jak nieruchomy był jego przyjaciel i poczuł lodowatą falę strachu, która przelała się poza obręcz racjonalności.

Już wyciągał dłoń z zamiarem dotknięcia jego ramienia, gdy Adam otworzył oczy i popatrzył na niego. Przez moment jego twarz wydawała się młoda i stara jednocześnie. Jego spojrzenie znaczyła jakaś prastara moc, nienazwana i kotłująca się pod powierzchnią, chmurząca łagodny błękit tęczówek.

Może jego strach był słuszny. Może Cabeswater zawłaszczy go sobie kiedyś i nie odda. Może już było za późno, a on nawet nie zorientował się, że go stracił.

\- Cabeswater ucieszyło się, że przyszedłem – Adam powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem, brzmiąc jak młody kapłan, którego czciły siły nieuginające się przed nikim.

Oddech Ganseya przyspieszył nieznacznie, gdy zerwał się delikatny wiatr, a w koronach wątłych drzew rozbrzmiał szum, jakby muzyka przepełniona zadowoleniem. Jego ręka znalazła się przy głowie Adama, chcąc zerwać jeden z mrowia białych kwiatów i spróbować go nazwać, gdy przyjaciel chwycił jego nadgarstek i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyjrzał się ranie, która biegła od wnętrza dłoni, aż po zgięcie.

Gansey speszył się, ale nie próbował uwolnić ręki. Jego usta opuścił zawstydzony śmiech.

\- To nic takiego – powiedział, przygryzając wargę, gdy Adam przesunął kciukiem po rozcięciu, a skóra zapiekła. – Świnia zgasła w połowie drogi, musiałem zajrzeć pod maskę. Chyba byłem niezdarny i o coś zahaczyłem.

 _Gdybyś ze mną był, wiedziałbyś na pewno, co zrobić_ , pomyślał.

Adam spojrzał na niego spod rzęs, jakby drzewa, lojalne i rozbawione, wyszeptały mu zdradziecko jego myśli.

\- Mam kawę i kanapki. Myślałem, że będę głodny, a teraz zostały i może… - przerwał, boleśnie świadomy swojej niezręczności. – Wiem też, że masz wieczorną zmianę w warsztacie.

\- Wezmę je – Adam odpowiedział. – Nic się nie zmarnuje i nie będę już musiał wstępować do sklepu. Dzięki.

Gansey zamrugał i uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Z każdym słowem Adama zagubione kawałki naczynia wracały do niego, jeden po drugim, a on sklejał je z wdzięcznością, jakby to była makieta Henrietty, nad którą pracował. Teraz było całe i bez pęknięć, emaliowane rozłąkami i powrotami; każdorazowe pojednanie znaczyło je zdobnymi plamkami.

\- Między nami w porządku? – zapytał, bo chciał się upewnić. Chciał wiedzieć, że nie powstaje pomiędzy nimi przepaść, której w pewnym momencie nie dałoby się już przeskoczyć i zasklepić.

\- Zawsze – Adam odparł, a jego twarz była promienna i zdrowa; ślady zmęczenia rozmyły się, wyglądał wspaniale. Gansey poczuł ukłucie w piersi tak silne, że musiał powstrzymywać się przed przyłożeniem dłoni do serca.

\- Nie znoszę, gdy jesteś na mnie zły – przyznał, nie dbając o to, jak bardzo się odsłaniał.

\- Zawsze wracam, prawda?

\- Chciałbym, żebyś nigdy nie musiał odchodzić – powiedział cicho i z uczuciem, które nawet jego samego oszołomiło.

W odpowiedzi Adam przyciągnął go bliżej spokojnej sadzawki, w której odbijały się miękkie kłęby chmur.

\- Trzeba to przemyć – powiedział, wskazując na ranę. Jego głos był lekko ochrypły i rozedrgany. Motyle w brzuchu Ganseya poderwały się do lotu.

Położył sobie dłoń Ganseya na udzie i garścią nabrał trochę zimnej wody, by delikatnie obmyć wrażliwe miejsce. Powtórzył to kilka razy, aż widać było tylko rozcięcie i zaróżowioną skórę. Gansey z zafascynowaniem przyglądał się, jak smukłe palce Adama przesuwają się po jego linii losu, przemykają subtelnie po linii życia, by wreszcie znaleźć tę różaną i świeżą.

Gansey sapnął, gdy znikąd ich nadgarstki spowił bluszcz, owijając się szczelnie i wypuszczając blade kwiaty, z których zaczął sączyć się słodkawy nektar. Adam miał zamknięte oczy, a wolną dłonią wczepiał się w trawę, jakby pobierał z ziemi magię, co musiało być prawdą. Magia działa się między nimi, uległa, lecz gotowa wyrwać się w każdej chwili z więzów.

W powietrzu unosił się zapach ożywczej wilgoci. Gdzieś padał deszcz.

Gansey pochylił się i pocałował Adama. Chłopak otworzył oczy, w których przez moment jaśniało coś obcego, ale nie niebezpiecznego. Magia Cabeswater. Zamrugał, jakby zdezorientowany i niepewny, i jego spojrzenie na powrót przywdziało barwę znajomego błękitu.

\- Zawsze pójdę za tobą.

\- Wiem – Adam odpowiedział z uśmiechem i ujął w dłoń jego policzek, oddając pocałunek.


End file.
